The Arrival of Sailor Universe
by The REAL Usagi
Summary: Rated PG13 for a little lesbo scene with Uranus and Neptune, and slight cussing. Be sure to review.


The Arrival of Sailor Universe  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon (Tell me, who in America does?) but I wish I did. Anyways, my fic is rated PG-13 because it has some mild cussing and a little lesbo part with Uranus and Neptune. My fic takes place after the Sailor Stars series, so they will have new attacks and transformations coming along. And I'm using the Japanese names, too. Okay, now, here's my little key: * *(words with stars around them)- thinking something, :: ::(words with 2 colons around them)- an action, and ~ ~(words with 2 squiggly lines around them)-an action while doing something. Okay, I think you're ready to start now. Enjoy!! Oh, yeah... R&R please....  
  
Narrator( The story starts out with Usagi petting Luna, thinking about Mamorou, and not paying attention to the other senshi at the meeting.  
  
Usagi( *I wonder when Mamo-chan will ask me to marry him....*  
  
Ami( Usagi!! Pay attention! We'll need to know this for the big test next Friday!  
  
Usagi( Mamo-chan.... ::comes out of her trance:: Nani? What'd I do now?  
  
Rei( Baka! ::hits Usagi in the back of the head:: You were day-dreaming about Mamorou again, weren't you?!  
  
Usagi( Ummmm.... ::blushes and looks down:: May-be....  
  
Makoto( Tsk tsk ::waves her index finger and thumb from side-to-side:: Usagi.... You have to calm down about him. It's great that you love him, but you have to concentrate on your grades right now.  
  
Rei( Yeah, or he'll dump you for sure if you keep being the dumbell you are!  
  
Usagi( ::stares at Rei, eyes watering, and lip quivering:: REI! That's so cruel!!  
  
Minako( ::interupts everyone:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! THAT'S SO FUNNY!!! AHAHAHAHA...ha...ha...heh.... ::stops laughing when she notices everyone looking at her. sweatdrops:: What?? ::ignores her question and looks back down::  
  
Rei( Why are you laughing? I'm not THAT funny!  
  
Minako( ::is laughing again:: Oh...hahaha... I know that...hahaHA...you're...haha...not  
...hahaha...funny....hahahaHAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
Rei( Grrrrrrrr... ::turns her back to Minako, but looks over her shoulder:: Hmph.... Well... what do you know?  
  
Narrator( Minako is STILL laughing at this point....  
  
Usagi( What is so funny, Minako?  
  
Minako( Well, I was reading my new Sailor V comic and....  
  
Narrator( Everyone was staring at Minako in shock.  
  
Minako( Why are you all staring at me?  
  
Makoto( Ummm Minako... why are you reading a Sailor V comic when you ARE Sailor V?  
  
Minako( ::anime double blink:: Uh..., I dunno.... ::shrugs:: ...I want to...?  
  
Usagi( You... got... the new... Sailor... V... comic...? LET ME SEE IT!! ~getting up, oblivious to the fact that she made Luna fall out of her lap~  
  
Narrator( Now Usagi and Minako are wrestling for the comic.  
  
Minako( Nooooo.... It's MINE!!! Get your own!  
  
Usagi( Pleeeeeease Minako?? Let me see it!  
  
Minako( I'm not even done with it!! I have to see what happens to Sailor V!!  
  
Ami( C'mon.... We have to study.... GIRLS!! ~while Usagi and Minako are still wrestling for the comic(Can you see that? I can......FUNNY!)~  
  
Narrator( Usagi and Minako both look up, and after a few seconds the comic rips and Usagi is the only one who noticed.  
  
Usagi( AHH!!!!! IT RIPPED!!! ~looking back down at the comic~  
  
Minako( What?? ::looks down at the comic:: AHHHH! ::looks up at Usagi:: YOU RIPPED IT!!!!!  
  
Usagi( I DID NOT!!  
  
Minako( YA DID TOO!!  
  
Usagi( DID NOT!!  
  
Minako( DID TOO!!  
  
Usagi( NOT!!  
  
Minako( TOO!!  
  
Ami( GIRLS! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LETS STUDY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Minako( That's all you ever think about, isn't it?  
  
Usagi( MINAKO! That's mean!  
  
Ami( What do you mean?  
  
Minako( Well you're always studying and reading, reading and studying....  
  
Ami( So, does that mean I'm a ~ does the finger thing ~ "geek"?! Huh?!  
  
Minako( No, it's just that you-  
  
Narrator( Minako is cut off by Ami... who is going ballistic.  
  
Ami( Well ya know what?! Maybe you don't need any help studying for the big test Friday! Maybe I won't help any of you with that!  
  
Usagi( NO!! Uh... I mean... of course we all need your help...! ... Uh... I mean... we really need your help!  
  
Minako( Yes! We do! We really REALLY need your help!  
  
Rei( Yeah, and Usagi DEFINITELY needs your help....  
  
Usagi( Um... should I... thank you for this??  
  
Rei( ... she's such a ditz!  
  
Usagi( ::anime fall, then gets back up:: Errrrrr.... Shut up, Rei!  
  
Rei( Well, it's true....  
  
Makoto( Well, you don't have to go crazy over what Minako said, Ami.... She can't help it if she has a big mouth....  
  
Minako( WHAT?!  
  
Ami( Well, I guess you're right, Mako. ::looks down:: ...gomen....  
  
Minako( WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A BIG MOUTH?!  
  
Narrator( Minako goes on about whatever, being ignored by everyone.  
  
Makoto( It's alright.  
  
Minako( I'LL TELL YA, I--  
  
Narrator( Minako was interrupted by a loud, beeping sound. It was Sailor Pluto calling on Ami's scout watch, calling for help.  
  
Pluto( [on watch] Ami! Everyone! We need your help, there's a new enemy! Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn are fighting her right now!  
  
Narrator( Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune are in a cold place(exactly like the one in the Sailor Moon S movie, but not the same one). Uranus gets thrown across the screen on the watch(well... that's all they can see for now). Pluto looks over to where she landed with Neptune running after her.  
  
Pluto( Uranus!!  
  
Neptune( ::runs to Uranus in the background:: Uranus!!  
  
Narrator( We go back to Ami.  
  
Ami( [into watch] We'll be right there!  
  
Narrator( We go back the Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus. Uranus is out cold against a wall and Neptune holds her.  
  
Saturn( ::looks to Uranus and Neptune:: Uranus! Neptune! ::turns back to the enemy:: Death Reborn(or Ribbon(??)) Revolution!  
  
Narrator( Saturn's attack doesn't work. The enemy throws a ball of ice from one hand, then fire from the other at Saturn. Saturn dodges both.  
  
Neptune( Uranus.... ::starts to cry::  
  
Uranus( ::waking up, eyes half open:: Nep-tune.... ::raises her hand a little, then it drops::  
  
Narrator( Uranus is out cold again.  
  
Neptune( Uranus!! ::shakes with anger and gets up, still shaking:: DAMN YOU, BITCH!!  
  
Saturn( ::looks at Neptune:: Neptune!  
  
Neptune( Tidal... ::a ball of water forms in her hand while she spins:: Wave... :: brings her hand with ball of water, getting bigger, down, then back up, still spinning:: SPLASH!! ::ball of water turns into a tidal wave and crashes down, killing the enemy::  
  
Narrator( The other senshi finally arrive to see Neptune beat the enemy.  
  
Enemy( Noooo-ahhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator( A loud, strange voice is heard by the senshi.  
  
Strange voice( You annoying little pests...!!!! Don't think you've won yet! You haven't heard the last of me, Lady Pyro!! ::does annoying evil-person laugh::  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon( Who?! ((A/N:let's just say Moon, k?))  
  
Jupter( Who the hell is Lady Pyro?!  
  
Mercury( I don't know, but she seems like a strong, new enemy. We'd better be careful.  
  
Neptune( She is if her minions are that strong. I had to use a new attack!  
  
Mercury( New attack?  
  
Neptune( Yeah, it just came to me....  
  
Mars( Just like that?  
  
Neptune( Yeah... just like that....  
  
Uranus( ::wakes up:: Ugh.... I feel like I got hit by a truck.... ::holds her head:: Oh my stomach.... ::groans::  
  
Neptune( OH! URANUS!! ::runs to her:: Haruka.... ::smiles:: That's your head. C'mon, we'd better get you home.  
  
Venus( What happened?  
  
Neptune( ::looks to Venus:: She got thrown across this place and into a wall ~while holding Uranus up a little bit~  
  
Venus( Oh...!  
  
Mercury( Well, she'll need medical assistance, then. Go to my mom and tell her you're friends of Ami ~while giving Neptune a card from her mom's work(where ever that is)~  
  
Neptune( Alright.  
  
Narrator( All the senshi de-transformed and went back home after that.  
  
Author Usagi(A/U, k?)(Okies now. I stopped it here because it was getting kinda long. So, that's it for Part 1. I know I haven't gotten to Sailor Universe yet, but I'll get to it. Read Part 2 for more. Ja ne!! ((and don't forget to review)) 


End file.
